The Walking Dead Meets The Outsiders
by lilred91
Summary: The Outsiders are trying to get to a safe place just like Rick's gang. the outsiders have to prove to Rick that they would be good for the group and will do anything to help out and be part of the group. please review and let me know if I should continue with this story. And If I should how soon should they meet up? if you don't know (Y/N) means your name.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing The Groups

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Groups**

*******************Rick's Group********************

**You were at the edge of the camp taking watch while everyone else could get some sleep. Daryl was supposed to take look out after you in an hour or so. You sat there thinking to yourself; you never thought this would ever happen. Before all this you never knew how to shoot a gun until Shane taught you, before he died. **

**As an hour went by and Daryl came and took over for you so you could get some sleep. "Thanks for taking over, I didn't see or hear anything." you tell Daryl while handing him the shot gun. "Alright thanks (Y/N)." Daryl said taking the gun. You went to your tent and fell asleep as soon as you hit the pillow. **

**It was morning; sun was shinning bright there were no clouds in sight. Rick was going tent to tent to tell everyone they all should start packing so they can keep moving to find a safe place. They had three cars plus Daryl's motorcycle, which most of the time you got stuck riding with him. Everyone started packing had a quick breakfast and left.**

*******************The Outsider's Group***********************

**Darry was in charge of his group. He never thought anything like this would ever happen. He didn't have to get up early to wake his brother up to go to school and work. Darry also took first watch and also the first one up in the morning. Steve usually took the last watch. They all ended up using one tent. Sometimes Dally would sleep in the car he took from Buck's since Buck was no where to be found. **

**When everyone got up in the morning Soda and Pony were the ones to make breakfast. They didn't have much to choose from since they are running low on supplies. Every store they came upon was picked clean. "Okay guys when we get done eating start packing up. We have to get moving." Darry told the guys. They all just shook their heads in agreement. They didn't think it was a good idea to stay in one place for a long time. They had found that out a few camp sites ago. Everyone mad it out of there just barely. Darry had a plan to find another group and team up with them. He figured the bigger the group the better chances of survival. They packed everything up got into the two cars and drove off. **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Supplies

**Chapter 2: Getting Supplies**

**********Outsiders Group**********

**The gang drove for about two hours trying to find some stores. " Man how long are we gonna keep driving." Dally said getting tired of driving. No one said anything. Johnny and Two-bit were riding with Dal. " How about our next stop I'll take over and drive for a while. " Two-bit suggested. " Yeah okay fine with me." Dally responded not putting up a fuss. **

**Up the road Darry spotted a small store. He turned on his signal to pull into the parking lot of the store. It wasn't a big place, but thought to check it out anyways. They went into the store and split up into two groups. It was the same groups as they were in the cars. Dally's group was in charge of getting food for the group. Darry's group was in charge of getting anything else they might need. **

**When Dally's group went past a small rack of shirts Two-bit saw one he liked and broke away from the group. Johnny and Dally didn't even notice. The shirts Two-bit found were different Mickey mouse shirts. Two-bit heard a low growling noise behind him. "Knock it off Dal, you got me with that before at the last store we were at." Two-bit said as he started turning around. His eyes got wide, he dropped the shirts he picked out. Before he could get his knife out the walker had him on the ground yelling for help. "Hey that's Two-bit." Johnny says quickly to Dally. They start running towards Two-bit knives ready. They got to Two-bit just in time before the walker could get a bite out of him. Johnny killed the walker. Dally helped Two-bit up. "Son of a bitch Two-bit, what the hell was so important you had to split up from us." Dally said irritated. "Well, I saw this rack with shirts and thought we could use some new shirts." Two-bit said not looking at Dally. " Yeah more for you, they all have Mickey mouse on them." Dally said angry. Johnny just stood there quiet not getting in the middle of it. " Well I was gonna catch up to you guys and let you know." Two-bit responded trying to get dally to calm down. " Well whatever lets just get our stuff and get out of here." Dally said calming down a bit. **

**They met up in front of the store. Darry's group was already there waiting. " Do we have everything?" asked Darry. " I think so." Johnny replied in a soft voice. " Then let's get movie." Darry said. There was no mention of the attack on Two-bit. **

**********Rick's Gang**********

**Rick's gang got good distance from when they left. They came upon a store. They pulled in to hope they could find some more supplies. They all went to see what they could find. There wasn't much to pick from. They just decided to wait to find another store. They had enough food for at least three days. They came upon an area with wood cottages. Rick decided this should be their stop, mostly because it would be dark in a few hours. The guys went to go check out the cottages to make sure they were safe. You and Lori were in the car just waiting. " This place would be good to stay for a while and rest up. We've just been going on and on." Lori said hoping everything was okay with the cottages. "Yeah there are enough cottages for everyone to have. If you want to have roommates too if you don't want to be alone." You replied. "That's for sure it'll be like having a normal home again." Carl replied also hoping they could stay. **

**The guys came back with good news. " The cottages looked good. We can all split into groups and have someone in the cottages with us if you would like." Hershel said. "Me, Carl, and Lori will take one. Everyone else can choose." Rick said. **

"**Hey (Y/N) did you wanna bunk with me and Andrea?" Carol asked you. You look over at Andrea, you saw her roll her eye. "No I'll be fine." you replied. Carol was disappointed but she also saw Andrea roll her eyes. You and Andrea didn't see eye to ey, because she liked Shane, She didn't like seeing him always tryin to get with you and you would always turn him down. **

**Your cabin was right next to T-dog, Daryl and Glen's. Daryl told Rick that he would watch out for you since you were alone in your own cabin. Daryl came to look and make sure your cabin was safe. He helped you clean up some. You guys sat by each other during supper. When it was time for bed he walked you to your cabin. "Thanks for you help today." you told Daryl with a smile. " No problem." Daryl replied giving you a smile. You guys said goodnight to each other, Daryl waked back to his cabin. **

***Note* please review so I know if I should keep this story going. also I forgot to do the spell check. sorry about that.*  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

I know this isn't a long chapter but I wasn't planning on this one to be a long chapter. Please let me know if I should continue writing this one. And if in the next chapter if I should have both sides meet or try to keeps it going. Thank! And enjoy!

Chapter 3: Flashbacks  
********Rick's Gang********

Rick was lying in bed next to Lori. Lori was sound asleep, Rick was just staring up at the ceiling, thinking about things used to be before all of this. He started thinking about He's son's last baseball game.  
**********FlashBack********  
"Come on Carl get a hit!" Rick yelled from the stands at Carl's baseball game. Carl had two strikes and three balls. He had to choose either swing or hope the pitcher throws the ball into the ball zone. So then he could walk to first base. He swung and hit it to the left out field where the kid there wasn't paying attention. Carl got to second base. Carl's friend Vince was up to bat now. There were two outs; they only needed two more runs to win. Vince hit the ball over the other kid's heads for a home run. Carl's team won. Rick took the whole team out for victory ice cream. That was the last game they played when life was normal.  
********Present********  
After Rick thought about his son's last game he finally drifted back to sleep.  
******** Outsiders Gang********  
That night everyone ended up sleeping in the cars. It wasn't very comfortable but they had to get some sleep somewhere. Darry stayed up thinking for awhile about how great his life was then it sure was better than now. He looked over at his two younger brothers sleeping. He felt bad for them for having to go through all of this. He started thinking about their last football game.  
********Flashback********  
It was Thanksgiving Day. Everyone met up in the lot to play their annual Thanksgiving football game. This year Pony and Johnny were captains. They always switched off captains every year.  
"I'll take Dally." Johnny made his first pick. "I'll take Soda." Pony picked. The rest of the gang got divided up. Darry was quarterback for Johnny's team while Soda was for the other. By the end of the game it was tied up. Johnny's team had the ball it was their last chance to score. Two-bit was open, Darry threw the ball to him but Two-bit dropped it.  
Now it was Pony's team to try to get the winning touchdown. Soda threw the ball to Pony; Pony caught it and ran as fast as he could. No one could catch him; he made the winning touch down. "Ha-ha you guys lost now you have to do the dishes tonight!" Soda shouted. The other team came running after him tackling him.  
********Present*******  
Darry was staring out his window smiling about what he was just thinking about. He started to doze off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeeting up

Chapter 4: Meeting Up

********Outsiders Gang********

It's been a week since they left the last store where Two-bit got attacked. Darry found out eventually, and decided they shouldn't split up anymore. They found a rest stop to stop at. It was full of cars that they could get gas from. While Steve and Soda were getting gas for the cars Dally, Pony, and Johnny walked over by the snack machines. The machines were full. Which they were all surprised at that. Dally kicked and broke the glass, they started to grab a bunch of stuff out of it.

Darry and Two-bit went inside of the rest stop and got a map. They went back out to where the guys were. He saw on the map that there was a camp about thirty miles away. They all agreed to go check it out. "You think we will be able to stay there for a while?" Johnny asked the question the group was also wondering. "I hope so buddy." Darry replied with a small smile.

They got into the cars and took off to find the cabins. After what seemed to be a longer trip than they thought they finally found the area where the camp should be. It took them about fifteen minutes to find the cabins. When they did they saw other cars parked there and people walking around helping getting things done. "Hopefully these people will let us join their group." Darry said hopeful. "And if they don't?" Soda asked. "Then we ask to rest up a bit then move on." Darry replied hoping that's not what would happen.

********Rick's gang********

You saw two cars pull up with guys in it. You thought you should go and tell Rick about this. "Hey Rick there are two cars over there with guys in it." You said walking over to Rick. Rick looked up to see. "Thanks (Y/N) can you go and get Daryl?" Rick asked you. You nodded your head and went to get Daryl who was trying to get a fire going. "Daryl! Rick needs you help with something." you told Daryl. "Alright, can you and try to get this damn fire going?" Daryl asked you. Again you shook your head yes. What ever was going on you and the group would find out either way.

Rick and Daryl walked up to the two cars where seven guys were getting out. "Can we help you?" Rick asked. "Yeah we were wondering if there is any room here with you guys, we are just a small group. We would do anything to help you guys out." Darry said. "No I don't think we can help you. I have a group here to keep safe." Rick said protectively. "We can help you guys with that. We know how to fight, use weapons. Please let us stay." Darry was pleading with Rick. "I don't know." Rick said shaking his head looking down. "Rick how about we talk with the rest of the group and call a vote for a trial run with these guys." Daryl suggested to Rick wanting more help to protect the group. He was also thinking more people to take shifts at times watching over the camp. "Yeah all right, come on. I'm Rick and this is Daryl. I'm in charge of this group." Rick said introducing them

"I'm Darry and I'm in charge of these guys." Darry said shaking Rick's hand.

They started walking to the group. The rest of Darry's gang was never introduced yet. "Alright everyone can you come over here." Rick called for everyone to come over there. Everyone gathered over. You walked over there last. Dally watched you as you walked over there. You didn't notice him watching you. You stood there listening to Rick when you felt someone staring at you. You looked over and it was Dally. He smiled at you and you smiled back, returning your attention back to Rick. Rick explained everything to everyone, they all agreed to them on for a trial run. Darry introduced everyone in his group. Rick had you show them the last few cabins that were available. Darry thanked you and everyone split up who was sleeping where. You returned to get your things done.

It was getting dark out. Rick and Daryl were out on watch. You were sitting on the steps of your cabin looking up at the stars. You felt someone sit down right beside you. "Hi." he said with a smile. You smiled back. "Hi." you replied. "I'm Dally." The guy introduced himself. "I know Darry told the group your names." you said with a smile. "Oh yeah, well there is one little itty bitty problem." Dally said with a smirk. "Yeah what's that." you turn to him and ask. "I don't know your name beautiful." Dally said with another smirk. "Oh it's (Y/N)." You said shaking his hand. "It looks like we are going to be neighbors. My cabin is right next to yours. I'm bunking with Johnny." Dally started to explain who was staying with whom.

The two of you sat back against the wall talking some more. Somewhere in all that talking your head rested on his shoulder and his head resting on yours. You felt safe by him with his arms wrapped around you. The both of you fell asleep in the cool summer breeze.


	5. Chapter 5: The next Day

Dally was the frist one to wake up. He looked at you and gave a small smile.

"Hey (y/n) I think it's time to get up." Dally said gently shaking you awake. "No need more sleep." You said playfully.

"No we need to get up." Dally replied.

"Fine, I didn't even realized we fell asleep on the steps here." you said laughing.

"Yeah we will probably be sore later on today. I also know how to cure that." Dally said moving his eyebrows up and down with a smile.

You just smiled at him giving him a look.

"I'm just kidding. I think Rick would kill me if he found out." Dally said.

You smiled. "Yeah most likely we are going to be sore later. And who said Rick would have to find out. Just because he's in charge of the group doesn't mean he has to get in the middle of people's relationships."

Dally helped you up after that note. " So what does everyone do after they get up?" Dally asked showing he really did want to stay with the group.

"Well first we usually go ask Rick what needs to be done." You replied. Dally held his hand out to you. "Well let's get going then." You took his hand and started off to go find Rick.

You guys found Rick coming out of his cabin. " Hey Rick!" You shouted.

"What's wrong? Is he bothering you?" Rick asked giving Dally a look. "No, No, we were just wondering what you would like us to do."

"Oh well, uh, how about starting breakfast for everyone." Rick suggested. " Alrighty then." You and Dally turn around to start off to start the breakfast when.

"Hey Dally, can you come here?" Rick shouted. Dally left your side. You continued to go and make the group breakfast. "Yeah?" Dally asked. "How about you and me go collect some fire wood."

"Yeah sure." Dally said not putting up a fuss.

—

In the woods things were pretty quiet. Dally figured Rick just wanted to warn him or tell him some rules with the girls in his camp.

"So Dally, I see you and (y/n) took a liking to one another huh."

"Yeah well, we just started talking and getting to know each other."

"Bull, I saw you two last night sleeping in front of the cabin."

"So what, so we fell asleep, it's not a crime." Dally shot back.

"Yeah well there's a rule no sleeping around with the girls."

"Yeah okay, so that's just for me huh?" Dally asked getting angry.

"Yeah maybe it is."

"Well just an FYI I wasn't planning anything like that. I know me and (y/n) just met yesterday but I really like her. You may not believe me but for me it was like love at first sight. I never believed in that before until now. I wanna know how she feels about it." Dally rambled on.

"Yeah well you find out first, and better not hurt her or else." Rick said threatening.

"That would never happen." Replied Dally.

"Good now that we understand each other. Let's get back to camp we have enough wood for now." Rick said starting to walk back to camp.

You saw Dally return. You saved him and Rick some breakfast. Dally walked over to you.

"So how was the interrogation?" You asked.

"How did you know?" Dally gave a confused look.

"I just figured." You replied with a smile.

"Yeah well it went alright. But I have to know. Do you feel the same way I feel about you? I know we just met but I really felt like I got to know you last night." Dally started rambling again. You smiled at him. "Yeah I do feel the same way. I thought you might of been like other groups that passed through. Hitting on every girl around here trying to get in our pants and leave. But you seem different. Dally smiled at you.

"Well maybe I am different."

You both smiled and went to get other things done. You got to know his little group some. You laughed at every joke Two-bit made. "So (Y/N) did Dally ask to move into your cabin yet?" Two-bit asked with a laugh.

Dally just gave him a look. You saw that then said. "No I asked him."

Two-bit stopped laughing and just stared at the two of you.

"But I said no not until we get to know each other better." Dally replied.

Everyone laughed at Two-bit for failing of trying to put Dally on the spot.

—-

Three weeks went by. Everyone got to know each other. Rick decided to have a meeting.

"Well from what I see things are looking good. Now should we stay as this big group?" Rick asked waiting for opinions.

Everyone thought it was a good idea. More things get done better and faster.

"Alright then. Welcome to the group."

You and Dally turned and smiled at each other. Everyone sat around the fire talking for the rest of the night.

**Please review and let me know how you like it. I really would like some feed back. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders or the walking dead characters. I would only own if I came up with any other characters. which there might be but I don't know yet. Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6:Camp Attacked

Chapter 6:camp attacked.

Dally woke up next to you. You were still sleeping. You and Dally finally decided to share a cabin. You moved into his cabin, because he didn't want to leave Johnny was usually the first one to get up in your cabin. He would go and help gather wood, or help with the laundry or anything that needed to be done.

Dally was just watching as you slept. He always liked to watch you sleep when he would be up before you.

You opened your eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dally said. You smiled at him. "Morning."

"Should we get ready to go help out?" Dally asked.

"I guess we better."

You both finish getting out of your clothes from the day you guys were heading out the door you heard a lot of screaming.

Dally goes in front of you when you both run outside. The camp was getting attacked by walkers.

"Everyone get in cars and start to drive. We will fine everyone." Rick shouted.

Everyone did as they were told, and got into their cars. Dally pulled you towards his. Johnny and Two-bit got in also. The other guys went with Darry. Dally took off out of the camp with Darry right behind.

You looked back and saw the other cars following,hoping everyone got out of there.

**Should I keep going?** Please let me know if I should keep going. I feel like I should but please let me know in the review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: What now

Chapter 7: What Now

There was dust everywhere from everyone driving to get out of the camp. When you looked behind you, you thought they were following you guys after Darry's car but then everyone started to go the other way.

You told Dally this and he turned the car around quickly, making the car to squeal. Darry followed what you guys were doing. He was also hoping you would turn around the way you guys did. You all started following them.

Rick's car finally got behind you. You guys thought he was in the front knowing where to go. Then suddenly Rick sped the car up and went into front of the line to have you all follow him.

You all kept driving trying to find a new safe place for now. After about an hour of driving Rick pulled into a deserted farm. Everyone got out of their cars and went over to Rick.

"Okay first off is everyone here?" Rick shouted his question so everyone could hear.

"I believe so." Darry replied.

"Alright, now I think we should just keep on moving. Try to find the safe place we all are trying to get too." Rick suggested.

Nobody argued or made any other suggestions. Everyone was still making sure everyone got out alright. There were a few people left behind because they got bitten or killed or both.

"So are we staying here for the night or are we driving through the night?" Darry asked.

"I think we should take a vote." Andrea suggested.

"Good idea. Who all thinks we should keep moving." Almost everyone's hands went up in the air thinking they should keep moving and get far away from their last place.

"Alright. That's it we keep moving. Now get into the groups you want to drive with because we will be driving for a long time." Rick said to everyone.

"Man this sucks." Dally mumbled.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do." You said going into a hug with Dally.

Everyone got into their cars, and made sure everyone had a car to go in. Dally opened your car door for you. You got in and were pretty quiet for a while. You were pretty scared now. You never seen people get attacked by the walkers.

"You okay baby?" Dally asks you.

"Yeah I'm fine." You say giving him a small smile.

"Things will turn out alright." Dally said comforting you.

"Yeah (y/n) don't worry. We are all here to protect each other and make sure we are all alright." Two-bit said being serious of once.

You smile at both of the guys, that pretty much made you feel a little better. After a while of driving you feel asleep. Your head against the window. Everyone was tired from driving so everyone pulled over. Dally pulled you close to him and he fell asleep with you in his arms.

Two-bit and Johnny were talking quietly in the back. until they both fell asleep also. Everyone was just wondering. What are they going to do now?

**sorry I know this is probably short. I didn't mean to let this go so long with out updating this. please give a good review or let me know If I should continue this. **


	8. Chapter 8: Another Day

Chapter 8: Another Day

Dally woke up to Tick tapping on the window. Dally then rolled down the window.

"Hey we are ready to move on." Rick informed Dally.

"Where too?" Dally asked softly so he wouldn't wake you up.

"THere's a town about an hour or so away, if nothing happens." Rick replied to Dally's question.

"Alright. you lead and I'll follow."

"That's the plan." Rick said and walked away going to tell the other what the plan is.

Dally gently woke you up. Johnny and Two-bit woke up shortly after. Dally told you guys the plan Rick on told him.

After about a half hour everyone was ready to go. Rick was in front leading everyone.

Two-bit started being Two-bit, He started to sing. You and Johnny just started laughing.

You looked over at Dally and saw him shaking his head.

"Oh come on Dallas, He's just trying to make things easier on us." Dally took your hand in his and smiled at you. "Yeah I know."

You both held hands the rest of the way to the new town.

"Okay everyone! I want you to split up and go look around and get things we may be able to use." Rick ordered.

Of course you and Dally went with each other. You guys were looking around and Dally found a bottle of booze.

"Hey (y/n)! Look what I found." You looked up and started laughing, and just kept looking around.

After a while of not saying anything Dally came looking for you.

(y/n)! Where are you?!" Dally shouted.

"Over here!" A unknown voice shouted back.

Dally went running towards you. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a guy holding knife to you.

"Let her go." Dally said reaching for his gun.

"You have to do one thing first."

"What?" Dally asked through his clenched teeth.

"Get your group and get out of here. Me and my group was here first."

"Fine, we will leave. Now let her go." Dally replied.

The guy pushed you into Dally. Dally grabbed you hand and ran out the door to tell Rick. He really wanted to kick that guy's ass but he didn't want you to get hurt.

Rick didn't really want to leave but that's what they did. They left in a hurry.

**Note:sorry took so long to update. it's just harder to get some ideas for this story. enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or the walking dead. Just the people I may make up on my own. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Fight

Chapter 9: The Fight

Everyone drove for about an hour or so to get to a new safe place. When everyone parked and got out of their car Rick came rushing over to Dally.

"What the hell was that back there?" Rick asked all upset.

"What I told you what happened!" Dally shouted back.

"Yeah and you couldn't do anything to get her out of it?"

"He had a knife to her, what did you expect me to do?"

Rick then looked over at you.

"Alright I'm sorry. Just next time stay closer together."

"Yeah we'll do that." Dally said.

That was the end of that argument. Everyone started pitching tents and getting fires started.

"Hey how's it going?" Daryl asked (y/n) bringing some fire wood over.

"It's going alright." (y/n) said with a smile.

"Yeah well I just brought this over for you." Daryl said putting the fire wood down.

"Oh thanks."

"Your welcome." Daryl said with a smile.

Daryl just kept looking at (y/n). Just then unexpectedly he kissed her. Dally came out of the tent right then and saw what was going on. (y/n) pushed Daryl away.

"What do you think your doing?" (y/n) shouted.

"I...I..." Daryl started.

"Well answer her." Dally said going up to (y/n).

"I have to go." Daryl said starting to walk away. Right then Dally punched him.

They both started throwing punches and fighting. Rick and Darry pulled them apart from one another.

"I know you were bad news! You can't stay here." Rick said to Dally.

"No you can't do that!" (y/n) shouted.

"I just did. You have an hour to leave." Rick ordered.

"I'm going too then." (y/n) said.

"You don't have to." rick said.

"He goes I go."

Rick was thinking things over. He then made up his mind.

"Fine you can stay. But only because of her." Rick said and walked away.

Dally and (y/n) went and hugged each other. They kept to themselves for the rest of the night.

Everyone was sitting by the fire and out of no where came a voice.

"Where's my brother?" The voice said.

Daryl got up and went over to his brother Merle.

"Who's that?" Dally whispered to you.

"That's Merle. I don't like him." You responded back. So you went and sat in front of Dally leaning back into his chest, him wrapping his arms around you.

"Well he won't bother you as long as I'm around." Dally said and kissed the top of you head.

Daryl and Merle went to sit down and just as you expected Merle came and sat right next to you and Dally.

"Oh come on baby you already replaced me.?" Merle tried talking to you.

"Leave her alone." Dally said looking at the fire.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Merle leave it alone." Daryl said.

"Yeah for now." Merle said and winked at you.

Finally you and Dally went to bed. You stayed close to Dally the rest of the night.


End file.
